Hawkodile (Quotes)
Season 1 Spoooooky Game * "Got a real bad feeling about this." * "I’m on to you. There’s something weird goin’ on and I’m gonna find out what. Then punching time!" * "There’s a deeper game here. What are you plotting, creeper?" * "Gotta warn the others... game over! I’m taking you down!" Sparkle Matter Matters * "Ow! He really is bursting with happiness." * "I’ll stay here. Time for this bodyguard to guard some bodies!" * "Oh, yeah! Yeah! Bodyguard punch! Bodyguard kick! I feel so alive!" * "And I finally got to punch danger in the face." No Day Like Snow Day * "Heh, he’s a fighter. I like him." * "Initiate protocol Frozen Tundra." * "Yeah! Ice these punks!" * "Fly true, snowman." * "Mmm. Like a fireplace in my guts." * "Here’s an ice block in case you get warm!" Action Forest * "That killer ant! And this typhoon! And this razor-sharp twig!" * "All right. Tea party secure." * "Just doing my job, Princess. Danger could be anywhere. I have to stay vigilant. Watchful at all times, in a constant state of awareness. Prepared for any…" * "Huh? No! What do you want?" * "It’s in the past, Eagleator." * "No! My cool shades!" * "His name is Eagleator, and he was…my bro." * "Eat our dust!" * "He fled, and vowed to return one day for a sweet fight! As for me, I swore to only use my action-hero skills to defend the world from people like Eagleator." * "Sorry, Princess. Only combat can solve this." * "Ugh, you’re right. Princess, I would normally never ask this, because of my honor, and also how insanely ill-equipped for battle you are…" * "Now the only way to beat an action-hero is to become an action-hero. In Action Forest!" * "You’re talking about the shades?" * "I’m not gonna beat you. They are!" * "Yeah, my bad." * "The only move they’ve never taught us: a hug. Sorry, bro." * "No, Princess. You were right. Sometime it is time for hugs. But when your bro is a super-evil action fighter who wants to beat up you and all your friends, then it’s time for punches." Kaiju Kitty * "This thing may be out of my weight class." * Look at the hydraulics on that thing!" * "And I’m the right arm! Yeah! Hoo-ah!" * "The best defense is a good offense. Defense." * "The MechaKitty makes defending the kingdom so easy! I press one button and bam! Power fists!" * "Yeah, so awesome! Who needs muscles when I can press a button? Punch, punch, punch." * "Curse these floppy noodles!" * "On it! Activate! Piston pumps pummeling!" Fire & Nice * "Aww, yeah!" * "Hey, dump the punch, get the punch!" * "I gotchu!" * "That’s the point. You’re the bait." * "Here, kitty kitty! Kitty, kitty, kitty! Over here, kitty, kitty, kitty! That’s a good kitty!" Rock Friend * "Sorry, slugger, gotta practice fighting in the dark in case the sun disappears." * "What do you… No! My sweet bis and tris! Nobody look at me!" * "He’s a safety hazard! With super-toned arms!" * "Huh?! What did you just say to me?! Say that again to my face! What?! That’s it!" Kitchen Chaos * "Gotta carbo-load…these fists need power!" * "Lemme take on those dishes! I’ll punch that grime into pulp!" * "I dunno. Sounds really boring." * "Fights grease, huh? I like the sound of that! All right, Mr. Sudz, let us do soapy battle! For Rick!" * "Mr. Sudz! Why won’t you fight?!" * "Okay. You’re going to go in there and give it everything you’ve got. You were made for this! Dish toss!" * "Why are you…why are you still dirty?!" * "Cleanliness is served." Crushing Defeat * "Hey, Frosty Face! Get away from my castle!" * "Yeah…we totally do." * "Bodyguard punch! Bodyguard kick! Bodyguard training!" * "So…many…feelings!" * "Dr. Fox, it’s like you singed my heart with a flamethrower! No one can know how weak you make me feel!"- Hawkodile, Crushing Defeat * "Uh, no! Not necessary!" * "Puppycorn, this is different. I like someone, not something." * "I gotta do all this before I even talk to her?" * "I’m requesting a leave of absence. To think my secret alone thoughts…" * "Uh, I came up here to…punch stuff. Or, things. Uh…yeah. I came up here to punch stuff or things." * "How…how do I begin to tell you that beneath my massive chest, there’s a raging battle of emotion! You take my breath away like a flying bicycle kick to the solar plexus. My deadly little mushroom cloud, you exploded my heart and rebuilt me into something new! You and me, together we’d make a great team." Wishing Well * "Strike! Come on, punching bag! Fight back!" * "I wish I had a sparring partner so I could learn to fight real good!" * "The sparring partners I always wanted! Yeah! Now this is bodyguard training!" * "Little wishes, this training is getting a bit too…intense!" * "Man, that was the most intense training session of my life!" Hide N' Seek * "Attention, citizens! We’re about to do some intense hidin’ and seekin’. So make sure your hammies are stretched! And your glutes are flexed!" * "I am quiet. I am still. I am hidden." * "You can always call it quits. They’ve got free juice and cupcakes at the losers’ table." * "Don’t eat that." * "And just kind of existed!" Little Prince Puppycorn * "That was a close one. Thought I had to crack some skulls back there." * "Your sister’s a princess, champ. You’re her brother. Which makes you…" * "And the music’s still going…" * "Hey, slugger, we gotta problem! These new bouncy houses keep blowing away!" * "Princess, you have to stop this." * "And Puppycorn’ll be really heartbroken when the riots begin again…" * "Do we really have to? It’s embarrassing." * "It was I, the prince’s evil bride. I poisoned him because I hate pizza and fireworks. And fun." * "Come on, this wouldn’t stop me!" * "Ugh, fine. Oh, no! Despite my awesome skills, they’re too much for me! I have been defeated!" * "It’s muscle mass! I’m not heavy, I’m dense!" Category:Quotes